Halloween Treats
by Kat100666
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being treated special, spoiled actually by a person who tries to remain hidden. Can the night meant for tricks actually bring forth a true love? He's determined to find out. Slash DM/? read and find out who his love is.


AN:I do not own the characters or places, I just own the concept for this story. Mild boy on boy love you don't like it don't read it!

"Happy Halloween!" came a loud voice next to his head, dropping from bed Draco Malfoy darted up and threw a pillow at his roommate, effectively knocking Blaise Zabini off his bed and to the floor with a thud and small whine.

"Shut up," Draco said dropping his face in the mattresses as he tried to sleep away the day, "Today I'm not alive."

"No can do grumpy puss," Pansy Parkinson said as she walked in and grabbed his arm, "We're throwing a sixth to seventh year party down here tonight and you will attend and be happy about it!" she dragged him from bed and pushed him into a bathroom before throwing clothes at him, "Get dressed we have to get you a costume still, don't worry about decorations or treats I got connections."

When he was dragged through the commons room he blinked in shock at the six students decorating the common room. Luna Lovegood was charming the walls bare of Slytherin symbols and adding blood red, black and an eerily orange sort of sheer fabric from the walls. Hermione Granger was charming spooky looking chandeliers and cobwebs everywhere. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were going through a list and sorting through food and drinks which had certain charms on them to keep them cool or warm. Theodore Nott was transfiguring old Victorian looking furniture into one are of the room which was surrounded by old dungeon looking bars. The last person was Harry Potter who was standing on the other side of the room flicking his wand as he kept changing the lighting of a dance area as he tried figuring out something spooky enough.

"How long was I asleep?" Draco murmured before getting a pinch from Pansy.

"Less talking more walking we are going to get costumes now scat," Pansy said before pausing and turning to look at Harry, "Potter did you get a costume?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said before flicking his wand again and settling on a nice eerie moonlight glow which dimmed now and then as if being covered by the moon. Then he turned and flicked his wrist at the barred in area so chains were dangling and they rattled randomly, "Right now I'm just here for the long lasting charm work."

"Gave him a cookie," Hermione said chuckling some before seeing Harry was gazing at the buffet table, "Harry?"

"We're missing something," Harry murmured and blinked as he watched the blond get dragged away.

When Draco and Pansy entered Hogsmeade he blinked in shock as he saw students milling about to four or five different tents set up outside the village costumes were in them along with treats, pranks and decorations. The Weasley twins were selling them and when they caught sight of the two Slytherins both made a bee line for them as if expecting them and already ready to serve them.

"Welcome to Halloween Town we have orders to treat you to a five star experience ," they said together before bowing at the waists and then standing to motion him forward, "Our best costumes are in this direction, those untouched by grubby student hands are in the back section and of course all that accentuate your features are over here," and Draco was in shock as he saw the dozens of costumes which would all look great on him, getting handed a champagne glass with sparkling juice he was really confused.

About twenty minutes later Draco had a costume, the accessories and even the make-up he would need they refused to let him pay saying it was covered already. So he was about to go back to the castle before Hermione showed up and smiled brightly, "Good you've got everything in order, reservations at the three broomsticks have been made food is covered as are all drinks."

"Perfect lets go Draco," and Pansy dragged him off before getting a slight glare, "What?"

"Who is paying for everything?" Draco demanded to know yet they were outside the Three Broomsticks and Rosemerta opened the door and ushered them in smiling at them. She led them to a back room which had a spread of food and many options for drinks, "What the…"

"If you need anything just call," Rosemerta smiled as she left the two alone.

"Pansy what is going on?" Draco asked before she handed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Just allow yourself to enjoy the treatment," Pansy smiled some before sitting down at the table just as Theo and Blaise walked in, "Hey guys the dorms done?"

"Almost Potter kicked us out," Theo said sitting down and helping himself to the food as did Blaise, "Fair warning any fights happening tonight will result in the fighters being chained from the ceiling by their wrists," seeing Draco choke on his drink he smiled some, "Potter is wicked good with spell work."

The food was excellent and everything was something Draco loved eating, a few things were even hard to come by and his friends did not touch those items as they were for him and him alone. By the time they made it back to the school the sun was setting, yet Luna Lovegood grabbed his and Pansy by the hands and began leading them away from Slytherin.

"You are to get ready in the Raven's dorms," Luna said and lead the blond away smiling dreamily once in her common room she turned to a group of fifth year girls, "You have your orders."

"This way Mr. Malfoy," one girl said giggling some as she lead him away, they let him dress in private before helping him get his hair just perfect then they even helped him with the basic make up he had since he knew nothing about eyeliner.

"Well let us see," Pansy called and Draco stepped out looking delightfully sinful in what could only be described as the personification of an ice prince. He had silver eyeliner on and glitter makeup on his cheeks in a delicate pattern that made it seem like frost. His outfit was silver and pale blue and it hugged him just right. His hair was more lose then it was before and his lips had a deathly blue hue to him as if he really was frozen, "Sweet Merlin…"

"I think it's one of my better looks," Draco said haughtily before getting a throat to clear, turning he saw Hermione and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"The party has started," Hermione said smiling some; she had on a skin tight cat suit, cat ears on her head, nails grown out and a magical tail, "The bands about to start," which made Pansy grab Draco's one arm while Luna grabbed his other arm. And the three girls were off with Draco being forced along, "Costumes girls!"

"Already got it," Pansy said undoing her school robe and revealing a naughty school girl outfit while Luna simply pulled her skirt down and tossed her shirt aside to be in a fairy costume a quick charm had fluttering wings on her back, "Ready."

Draco's jaw dropped the party was amazing looking, and then he felt shocked when his favorite band came onto the stage to sing. The Lethifold Movement was a band that was newer but the students loved the music and the group rocked out. Seeing the twins dancing happily he narrowed his eyes knowing who invited the pranksters to such an amazing party. Yet it suddenly struck him as he made his way into the party he had no idea who had the idea to have such an amazing party.

"Pansy," getting looked at the blond asked, "Who did all this?"

"If I tell you that it ruins the surprise," Pansy chuckled before Theo dragged her into a dance, she watched as Draco spent the next half an hour in confusion but enjoying himself none the less.

As a song he loved started to play Draco was offered a hand by a man in a half mask, taking the hand he was swept into a slow dance and was lead around the floor gracefully as if this was a proper Ball and not a student's party. When the songs changed so did the pace of their dancing and he realized they were the focal point of the party as others began the same dance around them a student party had blossomed into a full blown Ball. The mysterious stranger and him danced for about six songs before breaking for some refreshments, sitting down at a table with his friends he watched his dance partner go off to get them drinks.

"So?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow at her friend, "Who's your mystery man?"

"I…haven't got a clue," Draco said eyes drifting back over to see the man in the dark clothing coming back holding goblets which seemed to be smoking, getting offered one he sipped it and smiled, "Thank you," it was just butterbeer with a brew charm on it to make it give off a smoke.

"No problem," came a voice which made Draco pause as if he knew it but he shook it off and relaxed around the man. Eventually their drinks were gone and he was swept off into another dance, "Are you having fun?'

"Yeah the party is amazing," Draco said before getting spun closer still, "Who are you?"

"The point of a mask is to stay hidden," the man practically whispered which made Draco frown some; "No frowning," dipping the blond he smirked some, "Or I'll be forced to kiss it away."

That made Draco blush, as he was pulled close still he could not keep the blush from his cheeks since he knew now the strong arms holding him were not only those of a mysterious stranger looking for a dance partner but most likely also the same guy who had been treating him to so much in the last day. Getting lead away to another section he realized was nearer to the bedrooms he noticed couches and was lead there. A couple making out looked up and squeaked before fleeing and leaving the couch for them.

"You're frowning again," the man said tilting his face up, "Are you alright?" getting a slow nod he moved a bit closer they were a breath apart, "If you don't want me to kiss you I suggest turning away," yet the blond made no such move and their lips touched in a soft but heated kiss.

As soon as the kiss ended Draco tinted pink simply because they were being watched by Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Luna. He had not realized they were there, yet a low growl came from the man who had kissed him and the others squeaked and darted off, "How did you do that?" he asked looking back yet he got no answer instead those lips found his again after about ten minutes of snogging he was left breathless and realized the other had wanted their first kiss to be remembered as a moment between them. Since that had been spied upon he had been claimed in a much more dominating way.

"Draco," the man said tilting his face up some more, "Please tell me you liked today."

"I loved it," Draco whispered confused before getting a chaste kiss and him to stand, "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave," the man said tilting his head up again he kissed him, "I love you Draco, so much I have to let you go but I had to have one memory," kissing him softly he whispered, "I'm so sorry but you must forget me," and then he walked into the crowd and vanished from Draco's sight.

Going in the direction he had vanished Draco found the door and exited but paused before turning a corner he could hear voices, "Mione it's better if I do no more, I never meant to allow this to get physical I just wanted to hold him," it was his mystery man, "You know how he feels about me…"

"Harry maybe he'll not hate you when he realizes how much you actually love him," Hermione said and Draco felt his blood go cold the very man who set him on fire was the same that he had been fighting with for so long.

"Now you're talking nonsense," Harry sighed his heart breaking a little as he said the next words, "I have the memory of tonight that is more than I expected, he'll hate me even more if he finds out I tricked him so please say nothing."

"You tricked him so you could treat him," Hermione pointed out which made her get a glare aimed her way, "Fine but how do you intend to keep the snakes silent?"

"I paid Blaise a small fortune to keep silent over my identity, Theo won't say anything simply to avoid hurting him and Pansy agrees with me that if he knew he would hate me even more," Harry sighed and started for the dorms, "Goodnight Mione."

Draco raced off he knew a secret way to get to the Gryffindor's portrait and caught up with Harry just as he was going into the dorms, slipping in behind him he ducked to avoid being seen and watched him go up the stairs, following he paused outside the bedroom door not sure what he was going to say. He glanced down before simply opening the door, when Harry turned towards him he saw the confusion and walked over to smack him quite hard.

"I deserve that," Harry whispered before looking down, "How did you know?"

"I overheard you and Granger," Draco said before seeing the red mark from the slap, touching the mark he sighed, "Do you even understand why I slapped you?"

"Yeah you despise me even more now," Harry said before the blond curled against him, "What are you…" yet he trailed off as Draco pulled his arms around him, "Draco?"

"No one has ever gone through so much for me before," Draco said snuggling closer and asking, "How long did it take to plan today?"

"I…I overheard you last Christmas say Halloween is your favorite holiday," Harry whispered unable to let go now that the blond was in his arms and so warm, "I started planning that moment."

"That's almost a year…how long have you loved me?" Draco asked curious now looking up he saw those pale cheeks tint pink, "And when did you get taller than me?"

"I'm only about two inches taller than you and I've been taller for about three years," Harry said before looking down into those pale blue almost silver eyes, "I've loved you since fourth year, after the second task I was sitting by myself and it occurred to me that I had not been expecting Ron when I realized I was rescuing a human…I thought it would have been you."

Seamus opened the door and saw them before blinking a few times, both other boys were looking at him now, "Um…I'll just…yeah,' and he turned and started back down the hallway calling, "Neville, Dean grab Ron were crashing downstairs tonight!"

Closing the door Harry put his hand back on Draco's back and he felt his heart go crazy, "Draco?"

"I'm not leaving," Draco whispered and kissed him softly. That kiss lead to another heated snogging session and then they were curled up on Harry's bed just talking, "I may not love you right now but I…I like you a lot and I hope you give me the time to fall for you," getting a nod and kiss he smiled even more, "Hmm, Happy Halloween Harry."

"Happy Halloween my love," Harry said kissing the blonds forehead as he was snuggled to. As Draco fell asleep the boy hero smiled some, "Happy Halloween," and curled down knowing they would have tricks along the way but right now he was just content with this treat.


End file.
